


Unsupervised Young Adult Entertainment

by sadlikeknives



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Gen, Mention of Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-23
Updated: 2014-12-23
Packaged: 2018-03-02 23:28:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2829926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadlikeknives/pseuds/sadlikeknives
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ronan's laptop breaks, so he dreams a new one.  It doesn't work out very well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unsupervised Young Adult Entertainment

**Author's Note:**

  * For [redbells](https://archiveofourown.org/users/redbells/gifts).



Gansey walked into Monmouth Manufacturing, only to be greeted by the sound of moaning, and Noah wondering, "Are breasts supposed to do that?" This was less unusual an occurrence than it probably should have been, but finding Blue and Noah bracketing Ronan on the couch, all of them peering at Ronan's laptop—well, that, he had not expected. Not Blue, at least.

"Sargent, you have tits, are they supposed to do that?" Ronan asked.

"Well," Blue said, "mine aren't made of saline, so I couldn't really say."

"What's going on?" Gansey asked, slowly and carefully, not sure if he actually wanted to know the answer. This new reality where Ronan and Blue got along was a relief, but sometimes more than slightly alarming.

"Ronan's laptop broke," Blue said.

"So he dreamed a new one," Noah added.

"It doesn't need a cord, it should have been great," Ronan grumped, which suggested it was not, in fact, great. For starters, just from where Gansey was standing he could see that the Apple logo was entirely wrong.

"He got the apple on backwards and upside down," Blue confirmed, "which seems like the kind of thing Ronan would do to his computer just because, but also, all it does is play porn."

"Not even _good_ porn." Ronan scowled at the dream laptop like it had betrayed him, and Gansey was vaguely amazed it did not just burst into flames right then.

Noah chimed in with, "It's really bad."

He considered this. "The same porn all the time, or different porn?"

"So far it's been different every time I've looked. The only thing it all has in common is that it's terrible..." he trailed off as something on the screen made Blue and Noah both tilt their heads to the side, like they were trying to make sense of what they were seeing. As Blue exclaimed, "Oh, ew!" and Noah just up and disappeared, Ronan slammed the laptop shut. "Anyone needs me, I'll be getting my laptop repaired," he called over his shoulder as he strode toward his room.

"Can I throw this one out the window?" Blue asked. Ronan shot her a thumbs up as he disappeared into the pit of his room. Blue fistpumped, and Gansey sighed and went to open the window for her.


End file.
